One Life to Live: A Volturi Story
by Twilight Chicks
Summary: Prequel/first book to There's a New Bella in Town by Emmett's Chica. Events before Bella moves in with the Volturi vampires. Includes lots of fluff and action later on. Please R&R! Note: 2 authors!*If you haven't read There's a New Bella in Town, read it.
1. Intro to story and characters

**Hi! So, here's chapter one of this story. The events that happen after this are already in a story called **_**There's a New Bella in Town**_**, and it's by my fellow author Emmett's Chica, who is the co-author of this story. So we both think it's a good idea for you to read it so you'll have a general idea of the characters in this story and who they are. We have introduced new characters; the only ones you'll recognize are the Volturi. The main characters are new and Bella will be introduced later in this story. We hope you like this and please review with your opinions and feedback. Thanks!**

**~Hannah aka irunwithshapeshifters~ (that's my separate account)**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything and anything related to the **_**Twilight **_**saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.**

Character Bios (to help you out with the new characters you've never heard of!)

**Hannah Elena Crenshaw-Volturi**

**Physical description: **

**Eyes- gray**

**Hair- long/curly/light brown **

**Height- 5'8''**

**Weight- 130 lbs**

**Body type- Slender**

**Skin tone- light brown**

**Race- Multi-racial (Hispanic, Black, Caucasion, and Native American)**

**Age-15**

**D/O/B- 05/08/95**

**Birthplace- North Carolina, USA**

**Personality:**

**Hannah appears to most people to be shy, quiet, and maybe a little stuck up. She doesn't make new friends easily and she doesn't really like people in general; she doesn't trust easily. When you get to know her, that's when her wild side comes out. She's attractive (but doesn't flaunt it), she likes to read and write, and her favorite sport is basketball.**

**Relationship status: In a relationship with Felix Volturi**

**How she came to be with the Volturi:**

**Hannah's parents divorced and so she left home, and her adored big brother Tyler (based on Tyler Crowley from Twilight), and decided to move to Italy to attend Leonardo da Vinci Academy, or LDV. She was sexually assaulted on her first day in Italy, and Marcus and Felix Volturi found her and killed her assailant. Marcus then took her as his daughter and she began a relationship with Felix. Hannah was the first human to be "adopted" by the Volturi.**

**Chala Knechele Jackson-Volturi**

**Physical description:**

**Eyes-hazel**

**Hair- straight(after fighting a flat iron)/dark brown/dark dark red-spakly gold highlights**

**Height- 5'2''**

**Weight-130 lbs.**

**Body type- Curvy**

**Skin tone- reddish-brown (like Jacob)**

**Race: Multi-racial (Black, Hispanic and Native American)**

**Age- 14**

**D/O/B- 03/04/96**

**Birthplace- Mississippi, USA**

**Personality: Chala is loud, fun-loving, and reckless, the total opposite of her adopted sister Hannah. She is petite and loves to cheer, dance, and party with friends and family. She's the baby of the Volturi family and is the adopted daughter of Caius. **

**Relationship status: In a relationship with Alec Volturi**

**How Chala came to be with the Volturi: She was sexual assualt and mom put her out the house thinking she wanted it to happen. **

**Well I guess that's it for the brand new [main] characters! Thanks for reading and please review if you think we had some interesting ideas, or if you think we need to change some things. We appreciate any feedback.**

**~Hannah/irunwithshapehshifters**


	2. Back to School

**So, here's chapter one for real! Enjoy and please review! Thanks!**

**Hannah's POV**

It was a perfect weather for walking to school. Volterra, Italy is one of the most beautiful places on Earth. The air was perfect; warm with a gentle breeze on this autumn day.

"Ugh. The first day of school at LDV _again_." my adopted sister Chala (Shay-lah) groaned. "We should've took the limo." I rolled my eyes. The Royal 4, in a limo. Oh yeah, that would be **so **inconspicuous. We live simple for a reason: so people won't get suspicious of us. Chala can't seem to understand that, see past the castle we live in that no one knows about or our numerous cars.

"We'll be at the academy in no time flat, Sis." Felix assured her. I looked up at him; he smiled at me and winked conspiratorially. Towering over my own five feet eight inches by at least a foot, Felix Volturi was nothing but hard muscle, smooth pale skin, amber colored eyes, and smooth dark hair. He's also my boyfriend and I love him.

Chala kept up a long string of complaints that lasted the whole next mile, until we reached the school, Leonardo da Vinci or LDV. Her boyfriend and my adopted brother, Alec Volturi, flicked a finger at her. I knew he had used his powers to make her unable to speak for the moment. We all laughed at Chala's panicked and furious expression. Our other brother, Demetri, told Alec to cut it out. Alec let Chala talk again.

"I hope school isn't like it was last year. It sucks to never get to be normal." I muttered in my usual pessimistic way.

"Forget it, Babe, we are the rulers of the school and it's just going to be that way until we all graduate. We just got to use our powers for good and not evil, right guys?" Felix asked.

We all gave him a look. He shrugged.

"I love being me! Hannah, you're such a downer. We're the captains of all the sports teams and we rule the school. Everyone loves us, including the administration. We are the children of the most powerful vampires in the world. We've got it made, Baby!" exclaimed Chala in her Mississippi southern accent. Alec smiled at her adoringly. I wanted ti wretch.

"Come on, Sis, it's not that bad," Demetri said nudging me, "We all know you're shy and stuff but you gotta admit it's cool to be us sometimes."

I shrugged. The school was in view; we cut across the large student parking lot. "I just I didn't get so much attention. We're like the poster children for popularity." I grumbled.

"And you act like that's a bad thing!" Chala exclaimed.

I was just about to reply when we noticed everyone around us was frozen; studying us, already starting to gossip and judge.

"Well, it looks like Alec and Chala lasted the summer. I'm surprised." said one girl in Italian.

"Felix and Hannah make the cutest couple don't you think?" gushed another girl.

"I wonder when Demetri is finally gonna get a girl? I'll be happy to volunteer." giggled one girl to her group of friends.

""Maybe Dem's gay."

"I love Chala's shoes!"

"Ges Cristo! Does Felix ever stop working out?" muttered one jealous guy.

"He's probably on steroids." commented his friend.

We walked into school and everyone in there froze too. "Here we go again." everyone except Chala muttered in unison.

**Well, I hope you liked that! Please review with any comments or suggestions, we love feedback! Thanks for reading(:**

**~Hannah~**

**Note to readers: A few readers want to know if the characters Hannah & Chala are based on me and Chala in real life. The answer is no, we just used our own names.**

**Thanks!**


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**Hope you like it! Please review with your opinions & feedback. We appreciate it immensley!(:**

**-Hannah & Chala (TwilightChicks)**

"We're back." Chala whispered. We all laughed. We worked our way through the frozen, murmuring crowd. Finally, someone got up the nerve to speak to us. Everybody acts like we're so intimidating.

"Hey, you guys." Marcella Pagano greeted us in Italian, twirling a strand of fair hair around her finger shyly. We all paused politely.

The boys smiled and said 'hey'. "How was your summer in Venice?" Chala asked her. Marcella's blue eyes brightened.

"You remembere! It was great, thanks for asking." she told us. We all smiled at her; we were ready to go. The intercom came on and the headmistresse's voice rang throughout the campus.

"Attention, please. Would Felix, Demetri, Alec, Hannah and Chala Volturi please report to the main office? Repeat, Volturi kids please report to the front office?"

I rolled my eyes. "And so it begins." Felix muttered. Chala huffed. We dragged ourselves to the office. The bell rang for classes when we arrived. The principal/headmistress was eagerly awaiting us in her office.

"Welcome back, Royal Five." she grinned.

"Thank you, Principal Picasso." I smiled politely.

"We're glad to be back." Alec lied.

"Speak for yourself." Chala grumbled. Demetri elbowed her. "Ouch!" she snapped. I shot them a look while the principal looked on patiently. Demetri and Chala have the same adopted father, so they're like the feuding sister and brother pair in the group. Alec has the same adopted father as me but we get along pretty well.

"So, what do you need?" Felix asked the headmistress.

"Oh, yes. We just need to go over the general plans for this year. Follow me back to the conference room, please." she replied. We all exchanged agitated looks and reluctantly followed her. "Please have a seat." Picasso suggested. We all took a seat, me in between Chala and Felix. "So! First order of business. Sports. Who's in charge of what." Again, we exchanged looks.

"We have to be voted captains of ouor respective sports. We're not supposed to be _in charge _of anything." Alce announced. I was so tired of this. Just because our fathers were the Volturi vampires (of course no one knew about the vampire part), we were treated like royalty. Okay, technically we were royal in a way. But it got tiring to always be treated like this, to never just get to be kids in high school. To just be treated like any other bunch of super good-looking, wealthy, talented...okay you get my point.

Like I expected, Picasso just gave us a patient smile and continued. "Hanha, we'll have you in charge od Girl's basketball, soccer, and volleyball. Chala can have her usual as well; JV cheerleading, gymnastics and dance aerobics. Alec; football and swimming: Girl's and Boys. Felix; Boy's Basketball and wrestling. Demetri; track and field and soccer for boys."I sighed. We all loved sports, we loved helping other athletes by being captains. But we wanted other students at LDV to have a chance. Even if we would up being the best and getting captain anyway. We are excellent athletes. But how could we argue with our headmistress.

"Okay, thank you Ms. Picasso. That sounds great." I said, smiling weakly.

"Wonderful. Now, one thing before I write you kids passes to class. The question everyone want to know the answer to; students _and _parents; dress code. Uniforms for all? Or the option of civilian wear or uniform?"Chala immediately jumped up.

"I object!" she exclaimed.

"Chala, sit down!" I hissed. Our brothers laughed. Chala reluctantly sat down/

"Okay, so we have one opinion." Ms. Picasso chuckled.

"Ms. Picasso, the uniforms are ugly." Chala whined. I rolled my eyes. "No, they're not." I mumbled. Navy skirt, navy cami, and gold and navy blazer for girls. Khaki pants, navy and gold polo with LDV stitched on the breast pocket, a navy and gold striped tie, and a blazer for the boys. The uniforms were pretty nice.

"I thought you would object, Miss Jackson-Volturi. That's why I would like to make you a proposition. How would _you _like to design a new uniform?" Ms. Picasso asked. _Oh no_. I thought. Chala shot out of her chair.

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands. "Oh, sorry." Chala smiled sheepishly. Alec laughed. I cut my eyes at him. He let her get away with everything.

"Lighten up, Sis." Demetri told me.

"Leave her alone, Dude." Felix warned Demetri.

"Ugh. My brothers are so whipped." Demtetri muttered.

**I know the chapters are short, but please review and we'll work to make them longer. We already have 5 chapters, we're just too lazy to put them up haha. If you review, it might motivate us! Thanks for reading!**

**-Hannah and Chala (Twilight Chicks)**


	4. Demetri and Hunting

A**Read and review! Thanks :D**

"I'm not whipped." Felix and Alce countered.

"Shut up." Chala snapped. "Did I hear you correctly, Ms. Picasso?"

"Yes, I know you have a keen fashion sense,"-Chala beamed, "And I know it will come in handy." Ms. Picasso stated. Chala smiled, reached in her bookbag, and pulled out her fashion sketch book.

"I'm about to get started now." Chala announced. We laughed.

"Off you go." Ms. Picasso said. Demetri's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into it. He started to look sad. "Ok...yeah...uh..sure, no problem...okay, bye Dad." he finished. "Well, that was dad and I've got to go stay with my mom for a while in Rome." Dem told us sadly. Everybody in the room but Ms. Picasso knew that meant he had to go track down some vampire because of his special ability to find someone anywhere in the world just by feeling the tenor of their mind. Chala looked like she was about to cry.

"No, Big Bro." she whined.

"I'll be back." Demetri promised her, giving her a hug. She started to sob into his chest. "Stop crying, please. You know I hate to see my baby sis cry." Demetri pleaded while wiping her tears away.

"Okay, bye. Just go before you make me cry somemore." Chala snapped. We laughed; Ms. Picasso cleared her throat. Chala shot her a look. Demetri hugged me and then had a bro moment with Alec and Felix. Then Demetri walked out. Chala sighed.

"Okay, I guess this means Alec and Felix will have to take over his sports." Ms. Picasso stated. Chala's jaw went slack with disbelief.

"My brother just left for God-knows-how long and you're talking about sports? We don't care about that right now, you self-centered bitch!" Chala exclaimed.

"Chala!" I snapped, apalled. _Why does Chala have to be so outspoken? _I thought miserably. Her hazel eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Detention, all of you!" Ms. Picasso snapped, obviously very pissed off. She was suprised by by Chala's outburst.

"Fine!" Chala shouted. "I'll make sure Daddy hears about this!" We walked out of the office and to our shared first class, english.

**Felix Volturi's POV**

Chala was still upset at the end of the day. She always took it hard when any of us left. Last year when Hannah went to America to visit her divorced parents and big brother Tyler she almost drove us crazy. My brothers and I still grumble and complain about how much she whined whule Hannah was gone.

We called the chauffer to come get us in the limo to cheer Chala up. It didn't work very well. She sulked the whole way home.

Hannah was leaning against my shoulder as she tapped out text messages on her Droid to friends back home in the U.S. "We're going hunting." I told her. That made her drop her phone into her Coach purse.

"We?" she asked.

"Me and Alec." I replied, watching her study my thirsty black eyes with her luminous, starry gray ones. She sighed and resumed her position.

My eyes roamed over her from slowly. Studied her sandy brown hair, shiny but unruly. Her golden skina dn full pink lips. Those lips were one of the few reasons why she couln't pass as full-blooded Caucasion. That along with her sun-kissed skin and her hair. She had springy but loose curls that could only be competely tamed with ethnic products and a really good flat-iron. Ha. But, damn, she was gorgeous. Taller than average for a fifteen year old girl, a body that was a little too lanky to be considered graceful .Her body was athletic, slender, but what she lacked in curves on the bottom she made for up top. This girl had ample chest if she had anything...heh heh.

The driver's voice smapped me out of my scrutiny. "Your destination, Ladie and Gentlemen." We stepped out in front of the public square that hid the Volturi castle from view.

"We'll catch up with you girls later." I said. Chala didn't seem to hear me; she was too occupied in her own little world. Hanna stood up on her tiptoes to kiss me softly and quickly. Alec kissed Chala. She was really bummed; she definately wasn't as into it as usual...

"See ya, Sis." I told her. She just grunted in relpy. I couldn't help but laugh.

**Alec Volturi's POV**

We were on our way back from the forest where we had completely sated our thirst. Now that thirst was no longer on my mind, it was occupied with thoughts of Chala.

Her warm hazel eys, so different from Hannah's cold, luminous gray ones. They were startling against her deep bronze skin. Her long black hair would be swinging down to the middle of her back...I couldn't wait to get back.

**Okay, there was supposed to be more, but I don't have enough time to finish. But me or Chala will updat soon! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-Hannah**


	5. Chala always gets her way!

**Hope you like this!**

**Hannah's POV**

"Chala, please. I am trying to read!" I complained, Chala continuing to tug on my arm.

"Please, Hannah? I want to go shopping!" she pleaded. Damn, she was annoying.

"Let Alec take you when he gets back! Heck, take Felix! Or Jane, somebody." I exclaimed. Jane was her dad's younger sister.

"Dad sent Jane with Demetri." Chala countered.

"Felix will take you." I said. She tried puppy dog eyes on me, but it didn't work. "Your eyes have no affect on me, Richala. Ask Alec." I said firmly. She sucked her teeth and stomped out of the library. I heaved a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, the doors to the castle library swung back open and in walked Chala followed by her adoptive father Caius and my adoptive father Marcus. I groaned. "Oh no."

Uncle Caius and Dad stood in front of me while Chala peeked out from behind Caius. "Hannah?" said Dad in his deep but feathery, solemn voice. I looked up hesitantly from my book.

"Yes, Father?" I asked. Father's murky golden eyes were pleading.

"Why won't you tke your sister shopping?" he asked.

"Father! She can go shopping in her closet! She has so many clothes she's never wore, she doesn't need new ones. That closet is the size of a small building!" I exclaimed. Uncle Caius gave me a pleading look that his daughter didn't catch. Father leaned close and whispered so Chala couldn't hear.

"Extra allowance if you'll get her off our backs, Dear." he uttered. I groaned.

"Yay!" Chala chirped, clapping her hands.

"Gratzie, Hannah. Gratzie." Uncle Caius murmured in my ears as I trudged past. I took the long flight of winding stairs up to my chamber to change out of my pajamas. I cursed when I saw the time on my computer: 9:30 PM. The mall in Volterra was closed. I would have to drive an hour to the city. I quickly keyed in the code to my closet and impatiently watched the doors swing open. Then I grabbed some jeans and a plaid button down and slipped on my Sperries. Chala was standing in the doorway when I turned around, scaring the heck out of me.

"Ges Cristo! **(Jesus Christ)" **I shouted.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain." Chala smiled. I rolled my eyes and brushed past her.

"To the mall!" she cheered. I groaned.

**We know the chapters are short, but please review if you like it! Thanks!**

**-Hannah**


End file.
